


How the Grinch Fell on Christmas

by unspokenfaith



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cambank siblings excellence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Wheezie is a mastermind, and Kie is a Christmas elf, in which JJ is half kook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspokenfaith/pseuds/unspokenfaith
Summary: Recently adopted by the Camerons, JJ is forced into taking his half sister, Wheezie, to see Santa when no one else is available. A certain curly-haired Christmas elf catches his eye, giving Wheezie far too many ideas. JJ starts to think visiting Santa isn't such a bad thing.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ & Wheezie Cameron, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron & JJ, Sarah Cameron & Kiara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	How the Grinch Fell on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostiewriter101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiewriter101/gifts).



> First off, just want to thank Saarah (ghostiewriter101) for giving me the easiest prompt ever to work with. I literally read it once and immediately started outlining lol. Merry Christmas, Saarah! I hope this does your prompt justice!
> 
> To suit the purposes of this fic, Wheezie is slightly aged down. But very much still the same Wheezie we all know and love.
> 
> This is straight up fluff and shenanigans and I am not sorry about it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy!

**_December 5_ **

The best thing about JJ being adopted by his mother’s other family was going full kook—or at least, when he wanted to. He still spent every night at the Chateau with John B, and he still went to the same crappy high school. The only difference was that now he had the financial support of the richest man on the island, and three half siblings who he didn’t know existed until a few months ago.

The worst thing about JJ being adopted by his mother’s other family was Wheezie Cameron. Sure, he liked the girl. The same way anyone fawned over a nine-year-old. But that was just it—nine-year-old girls were a force to be reckoned with, especially this nine-year-old. As soon as she discovered she had another brother, who—in her words—wasn’t a complete jerkface, she latched onto him any chance she got. That included calling him at the crack of dawn on a Saturday morning, because it was essential that he take her downtown today to meet Santa Claus and tell him what she wanted for Christmas. And if he knew anything about Wheezie, turning her down would mean catastrophic consequences.

He fell back asleep for a couple more hours. Then, because she was nothing if persistent, Wheezie called him again. Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed, pulled some clothes off the floor, shoved half a bagel into his mouth, and drove to Tanneyhill. 

When he arrived, Sarah and Wheezie were just walking out the front door, most likely having watched his truck pull into the driveway. Sarah donned a longline parka and a pom-pom hat, while Wheeze’s scarf nearly enveloped her head. It seemed a little much for the mild winter weather, but then again JJ was usually satisfied in a sweatshirt regardless of the temperature. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Sarah said, one hand on Wheezie’s shoulder, the other holding her purse and keys. 

JJ looked from Wheezie’s grinning face, which he could see even with the scarf, to Sarah. “Remind me again why _I_ have to do this.”

Sarah opened her mouth, but it was Wheezie who responded.

“Because you’re my brother, and I want to go see Santa,” she said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms. 

“Half brother,” he clarified. “So I think that actually means I only get _half_ the responsibilities.”

Sarah sighed, lowering her voice. “Look, JJ. I know this is last minute. But Dad and Rose are away, and I told Scarlet I would meet her to—”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Someone has to watch the baby.”

“Hey!” Wheezie pouted. 

“Let’s just get this shit overwith,” JJ said, opening the passenger door for Wheezie.

“JJ!” Sarah’s eyes shifted to her sister.

“Sorry. I mean, let’s get this holiday cheer overwith.” 

Wheezie’s nose wrinkled. “I know you’re on the naughty list, so you better not mess this up for me!” He was sure she meant to poke his chest, but in reality she could only reach the top of his rib cage. Then she climbed into the truck.

“Thank you, JJ,” Sarah said. “Seriously.”

“Yeah, well, you owe me.” He shot her a grin, and she rolled her eyes as he got back in the truck. 

The ride to town was some of the most irritating fifteen minutes of JJ’s life. Between Wheezie’s chattering and switching radio stations, he finally had to tell her to shut up if she wanted to see Santa. She sniffed, and although her head was turned towards the window, he knew she was crying. Not his finest moment. So after a couple minutes, he turned the radio back on to whatever ungodly holiday song was playing. Wheezie didn’t say anything, but he didn’t hear any more sniffling for the rest of the way. 

Perfect solitude could only last so long. Once he parked and they began walking, Wheezie peppered him with her plans for Santa, listing off the things she was going to ask for, pondering what she should leave for her parents to get her. 

“Look, kid,” JJ said. “You do know that isn’t…” He hesitated, noting the wide, curious brown eyes staring up at him. “The real Santa. He’s just one of the elves or something.”

Wheezie blinked, frowning. “I know that! But they all report back to Santa. Duh!”

“Right…”

The street was crowded, bustling with frantic shoppers and eager children rotating in and out of stores. At the very center of town was a stone circle with a statue of some guy JJ never knew the name of, but figured was important to the island’s history. Today, the circle was occupied by Santa and his entourage of elves, all wearing ridiculous hats with bells on the end. Amidst all the chaos, JJ couldn’t make out where the line was, or if there was even one at all.

“Come on,” JJ said, then felt her small, gloved hand grab his as they made their way through the crowd to where he thought the line ended at the circle. 

“What are _you_ asking for this year?” she asked. 

“Me?” She nodded, so he continued. “Uh...I don’t really know yet, I guess.”

“Maybe you should ask for a coat,” Wheezie said, observing his attire. “Or a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, maybe.” JJ shrugged before the second part of her suggestion registered. “Wait...what?”

“A girlfriend. You know, a friend that you can kiss under the mistletoe and share a hot chocolate with. You need your Martha May Who.”

“My _what_?”

“The Grinch falls in love with Martha May Who,” Wheezie explained, rolling her eyes. “Duh!”

“Who would like some hot chocolate?”

The voice came from behind JJ, so he turned, colliding with one of Santa’s elves and knocking a paper cup off the tray and onto her costume. 

“Shit!” the girl said, furiously rubbing at her skirt with her glove, then noticed Wheezie’s wide eyes. “I mean...oh, jingles!”

“Shit—I’m sorry,” JJ said, as the girl raised her head to meet his gaze. Pushing her long curly dark hair to her back, she studied him with her jaw set and blazing brown eyes. If they weren’t surrounded by young children and their parents, he was sure she would’ve unleashed a train of profanities at him, but instead forced a smile. 

“Kie?” Wheezie said, stepping forward, and the girl— _key_?—peeled her eyes away from JJ.

“Wheezie!” she exclaimed. “Sorry. I was a little distracted.” The last word came out with a sharp edge to her voice, and she briefly glanced in his direction. 

“Don’t mind JJ. He’s the Grinch.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Is he?”

JJ laughed, rubbing the top of Wheezie’s head, evoking protests as she readjusted her hat. “Funny, isn’t she?”

The girl’s gaze shifted back and forth, squinting. “So…”

“This is my brother, JJ,” Wheezie explained. “And this is Kiara...or Kie.”

“Half brother.” The response felt automatic at this point. 

“Oh, that’s right! Sarah’s mentioned you,” Kie said, giving him a strange look, as though trying to imagine it for herself.

“So, all forgiven then?” JJ said. Judging by both Wheezie’s and Kie’s stares, it was anything but.

“I didn’t know you were an elf, Kie,” Wheezie said, eyeing her costume.

“Oh...I’m not. I mean...I’m volunteering. I needed the hours for school. Wasn’t my first choice.”

“So you’re going to report back to Santa?”

“Well, actually…” Kie made eye contact with JJ, hesitating, then nodded towards Santa sitting by the statue. “That’s his job.”

This seemed to be reason enough for Wheezie, because she grinned. 

“Who’s next up for Santa?”

One of the elves was looking at the three of them, because they somehow ended up at the front of the line. Wheezie jumped up and down, grabbing hold of JJ’s arm. Kie smiled at her, and readjusted her hold on the empty tray. 

“Well, have fun! I should probably go change,” she said. Then, glancing at JJ, in a distinctly less cheerful tone, “Nice to meet you. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” JJ said.

Leading Wheezie up to the man in the chair, he watched Kie leave, the tray tucked under her arm, and her curly hair dancing behind her. Momentarily, she turned towards Santa, and he thought maybe she looked at him, but she disappeared into the crowd just as quickly. Even after the hot chocolate incident, she sort of pulled off the elf costume. 

When he faced Wheezie again, she was already looking at him, smirking. 

**_December 12_ **

“How the hell do you have _more_ to tell Santa? We were there for, like, an hour last week,” JJ said. 

“Language,” Wheezie said firmly. “And you have a very warped sense of time.”

Sometimes, he didn’t think it was possible the girl was still in fourth grade. She knew words he couldn’t guess the meaning of if he tried, and her grasp of most topics made him wonder how they could possibly be related. Then again, it was a wonder how any of them were. 

“Besides,” she continued, a smile tugging at her lips. “You didn’t _have_ to take me.”

“Yeah, and I was just supposed to let you go alone and wreak havoc on the town,” he said. “I think I’ve had enough police confrontations for a while.” 

It wasn’t until Wheezie frowned up at him, tilting her head, that he realized he probably shouldn’t have said that. He shrugged it off. She was smart, sure, but there were some things she just wouldn’t understand until she was older. 

“I think you like hanging out with me,” Wheezie said, nudging him with her elbow. “ _And_ you’re trying to get on Santa’s good side.”

“You caught me,” he said dryly, holding up his arms. 

It was snowing today—probably for the first and only time this season. JJ still threw on the same sweatshirt, but this time, put the hood up and had an extra layer on underneath. Wheezie’s hat was more decadent, similar to the one Sarah had on yesterday with the pom-pom on top. Her scarf still swallowed her whole head to the point where only her eyes were visible. 

A man dressed as an elf walked alongside the line with a tray of paper cups, offering hot chocolate, and JJ’s shoulders fell. He declined a drink once they were approached, but Wheezie immediately reached for a cup of her own, holding it between her mittens and sipping carefully. He looked around at the line, the table with plates of cookies, Santa in his chair. 

“She’s over there,” Wheezie said, pointing. 

“Who?”

She scowled. “Kie. She’s over there taking pictures.”

His eyes followed to where her finger pointed, a few feet away from Santa. Kie’s back was to them as she leaned forward in front of the tripod, which flashed a second later. The kid on Santa’s lap beamed as he jumped off the chair and reunited with his parents. A few moments later, Kie walked over to the family with the printed photo. 

“It’s my turn!” Wheezie tugged on the sleeve of his sweatshirt, pulling him forward, but let go to rush over to Santa. JJ smiled, shoving both his hands into his pocket.

“Here to ruin another elf costume?”

He hadn’t realized until he turned to find Kie that he was standing next to the tripod. The smle on her face suggested she wasn’t as irritated with him as yesterday. 

“You got more hot chocolate?” he offered, and she hit his arm. He drew back, frowning at her. “Hey, aren’t elves supposed to be setting an example here?”

“Isn’t that the brother’s job?” She quirked a brow.

“Half brother,” he corrected. 

“Kids don’t know the difference. As far as Wheezie is concerned, you’re her brother. Besides,” Kie said, watching Wheezie rattle off her list as Santa’s eyes widened. “She adores you.”

“How do _you_ know?” JJ asked. Wheezie leaned closer to whisper something in Santa’s ear, her eyes on JJ, soon followed by Santa’s. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what she told him.

“Only takes a minute to figure that out.” Kie smiled.

Tiny snowflakes stuck in her hair, like a constellation of stars flickering in the night sky—a soft contrast to her gaudy elf hat and tights. They melted seconds later, making room for new ones to fall.

“Hey, how come I’ve never seen you at Tanneyhill?” JJ asked.

“I could ask you the same question,” she replied. 

“Fair enough.”

“They talk about you quite a bit, actually—Sarah and Wheezie. That’s why I thought it was weird I never saw you. You’re, like, the best thing that’s happened to them since peanut butter Oreos.”

He squinted at her. “Peanut butter…”

Kie shrugged. “It’s their favorite. I don’t know. Personally, I think they’re gross.”

“Sounds gross.”

JJ wondered just how often _quite a bit_ really was. Sure, Sarah and Wheezie were the most excited about his addition to the family. Rafe was hardly around, and from what he gathered, was mostly unwelcome in the house after Ward discovered his severe drug addiction. Ward was nice enough, offering JJ a guest room for whenever he wanted to stay the night. Three months and JJ didn’t take him up on it once. Their stepmom, Rose, barely acknowledged his existence. But it was Sarah and Wheezie who went out of their way to make him feel comfortable, giving him a tour of the house, showing him old pictures of their mother, making him a dinner that didn’t involve using a microwave. Maybe Kie’s comment shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise.

“JJ!” Wheezie shouted, gesturing with a wave. “Come over here! I want a picture!”

“That’s your cue,” Kie said.

“Yep.” JJ trudged over to Santa’s chair, standing behind Wheezie. Kie rested her hands on the camera, and leaned down to look through the lens. Wheezie glanced up at him, pushed his hood off then resumed her position. JJ sighed, pulling the hood back up, and forced a smile.

“Say ‘Jingle Bells,’” Kie said.

“Jingle Bells!” Wheezie and Santa bellowed, and JJ far less animatedly. 

The flash made JJ’s eyes water, and he blinked rapidly to regain his senses. As he took a step forward, Wheezie put her arm out, stopping him.

“Wait! I want a picture with Kie, too,” she said, pouting. “Please!”

Kie looked from her to JJ. “Um...okay, sure.”

She went to tap the shoulder of another elf, pointing back to the camera as she explained, and the other girl nodded. Then Kie came over to join them, standing on the opposite side of the chair from JJ and Wheezie. After another blazing flash, JJ thought he would go blind, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Thanks, Kie!” Wheezie said.

“Yeah, of course! Let me go get you the copies,” she said.

It all happened before JJ took another breath—he started to walk forward, still rubbing at his eyes. Then felt something catch on his foot, crashing into someone or something else as he fell to the ground. Groaning, he finally managed to open his eyes to find Kie on top of him, her mouth hanging open and her brown eyes wide. Their faces were so close he could make out the tiny lines of color in her irises, each wisp of her long eyelashes. She glanced at his lips, and it was so brief he thought he might’ve imagined it. But he never got the chance to find out, because she quickly pushed herself up and brushed off her skirt.

“Uh...sorry about that.” She didn’t look at him when she said it.

“Hey, next time all you have to do is ask.” Clutching the back of his head, which still throbbed with pain, JJ slowly pulled himself back up, smirking. Kie scowled and walked away.

Once he was reoriented, he saw Wheezie off to the side near the concessions table, looking entirely too pleased with herself for having just watched two people fall onto frozen ground. 

**_December 19_ **

JJ really wasn’t going to do it this time. He wouldn’t allow his free time to be dictated by a nine-year-old, regardless of whoever else was busy and her pleading brown eyes. But then, he really should’ve known better by now.

Drifting in and out of sleep, he heard his phone vibrate incessantly somewhere in his sheets. He declined the call, only for it to vibrate again minutes later. It was a vicious cycle, one that might’ve just put John B’s rooster to shame. JJ could sleep through the rooster. Wheezie’s calls, on the other hand, were something he never thought he would get used to. 

So for the third time in a week, he found himself at the center of town with a shrewd girl and her never-ending wishlist. It was warmer than last weekend, or at least warm enough that JJ could see Wheezie’s whole face and she didn’t wear a tacky hat on her head. 

“You better make your move today,” Wheezie said. “This is the last weekend they’re doing this.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you talking about?”

She turned on him, stopping him in his tracks. “Don’t play dumb! You almost kissed Kiara last week.”

“What are you talking about?” JJ said. Then, observing the twinkle of amusement in her eyes, realized something. “You tripped me, didn’t you?”

Wheezie gasped, her eyes widening. “What? Why would I do that? _You’re_ —” She poked him in the ribs. “—just clumsy.” 

“Uh huh. You know, you’re _this_ close to being kicked off the nice list.”

“But you’re not Santa. You don’t get to decide that,” she said, then skipped ahead to the line. 

When one of the elves came around with the hot chocolate tray, JJ knew better than to expect anything. He also ignored the smug look on Wheezie’s face, now certain he must’ve been visibly disappointed, and turned away. The line moved slowly, only one footstep at a time. Wheezie’s whispered rendition of “All I Want for Christmas” entertained him, for better or worse, and after ten minutes they were at the front of the line. While Wheezie rushed over to Santa’s chair, JJ spotted the dark, curly haired elf at the tripod camera, and smiled.

Stepping forward, he said, “Well, I guess we’re even now. Although if you ever want to fall on top—”

As soon as she turned around, JJ’s stomach fell. Not Kie, but could’ve fooled him from behind. She looked at him as though he grew a second head.

“Uh...sorry,” he said. “Thought you were someone else.”

The girl just rolled her eyes, turning back to the camera. JJ walked over to the table, partly because the plate of sugar cookies called to him. Mostly because he needed an escape. He waited there for Wheezie, eating a cookie, and shoved a couple into his sweatshirt for later when no one was looking. Watching the elves dart around, guiding children back to their parents, he felt a strange sense of disappointment. 

Then something tugged the sleeve of his sweatshirt—just Wheezie. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a cookie.

“How did you—”

“Oh, please. You made it so obvious.” Wheezie rolled her eyes, taking a bite of the cookie.

JJ frowned at her, brows furrowed. “Say please next time.”

“Don’t be the Grinch,” she said, then looked around. “Where’s Kie?”

“Not here.”

“What?” Wheezie dropped her cookie.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. She just isn’t here.”

“No!” She sighed, dropping her head back. “This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“What wasn’t supposed to happen?” JJ narrowed his eyes.

“This is all your fault! You made her mad last week. She probably quit!” 

“What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t _do_ anything!”

Wheezie ran a hand over her face, taking a deep breath. “I should’ve known this would happen. Okay...I can fix this…”

“Okay...I’m not sure what’s going on here,” he said. “But I’m not going to be part of this fu—messed up science experiment, or whatever it is you’re doing.”

“This isn’t _science_ , JJ!” She grabbed his arms, shaking them. “Don’t you get it?” 

“No, I really don’t.”

After slipping another cookie into his sweatshirt, Wheezie groaned and stormed off, leaving JJ no choice but to follow her.

**_December 24_ **

When Sarah invited him to Tanneyhill for Christmas Eve, JJ didn’t think she was actually serious. They might have all only known each other a few months, but he liked to think that by now Sarah would know he wasn’t exactly cut out for sweater vested, candlelit holiday meals where everyone sat around the table and pretended to get along for one night. Although, the thought sounded more appealing than how he spent past Christmases. 

But then Wheezie called the morning of, and that’s when he knew. So he had dinner at the Chateau—nothing fancy, just a ham Uncle T got from the market and cheap beer cans—then excused himself to drive to Figure Eight. Something, not too long ago, he never thought he would say outside of mowing lawns or helping Pope deliver groceries. Besides, John B and Uncle T could use the alone time. It was their first holiday without Big John.

He thought about changing before he left, then decided against it. Mostly because he was already in the nicest outfit he owned—a red sweater and jeans, which he figured would be at least somewhat appropriate for the occasion. 

The Camerons really outdid themselves with the festive decor. There was a lit candle in each window, every accompanying sill holding garlands with poinsettia. The bushes lining the front of the house were wrapped in twinkle lights and over the front door was a wreath so large he thought it could hold a bird’s nest. 

When he knocked on the door, he could already hear music blaring, accompanied with bellowing laughter. It was Sarah who finally answered the door, wearing a burgundy dress and holding a wine glass in her hand.

“JJ!” She pulled him into a one-armed hug. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Wheezie didn’t really give me a choice,” he said, but hugged her back.

“Nuh uh,” Wheezie said, appearing in the doorway in a green dress under a cardigan, arms crossed. “I don’t _make_ you do anything.”

“Mhm, sure.”

“Come on! I’ll get you a drink,” Sarah said, pulling him through the hallway to the living room. 

After she let go and left him to presumably make good on her offer, JJ froze. He had assumed when Sarah and Wheezie invited him over for the evening that it was going to be a family affair, but every seat was occupied, and he didn’t recognize most of the people in the room.

One, however, he did. 

Sitting on the couch, Kie noticed him at the exact same time, her smile faltering slightly. She was either not expecting him, or didn’t want to see him at all. For JJ’s sake, he hoped it was the former. 

Because he didn’t know what else to do, he waved. To her credit, she waved back. But then her focus was reclaimed by whatever conversation the two adults seated next to her—probably her parents—were engaged in. 

“Is that all you got?” Wheezie’s voice came from behind him, causing him to jump.

“Jesus, you’re, like, a fucking groundhog.”

She shrugged, taking a bite from a peanut butter Oreo. “Better than being the Grinch.” 

“Is that shit actually good?” His nose wrinkled.

“JJ!” It was Sarah, returning with his drink. He wasn’t really a wine drinker. Nor could he remember the last time he ever drank something out of a wine glass, if at all. But he wasn’t going to say no to free alcohol.

“Your dad’s okay with this?” JJ asked, hating that he cared just the tiniest bit about staying in Ward Cameron’s good graces.

She waved a hand dismissively. “I think he’d prefer I get blackout under his own roof than anywhere else. Plus, it’s Christmas.”

While initially shocked by the large crowd, JJ soon came to revel in it. Rather than sitting around the fireplace, forced to make empty conversation with the Camerons, he was free to roam about the house, mostly undisturbed. It made it all the more easier to sneak food from the dessert platters, or pour himself more wine without any scolding adults there to reprimand him. Eventually he did run into Ward. Had to play nice for a minute or two, but then the man was on his way. As host of the party, he could never stay in one place for too long. 

After wandering up to the second floor to find a bathroom, he started back down the stairs—only to walk right into Kie, her wine glass careening in her hand. 

“Okay, you really need to start watching where you’re going,” she said with a short laugh.

“Or maybe you really need to stop walking around with drinks in your hand,” he offered.

Kie squinted at him. “No, I think it’s the first one.”

“What, no elf costume?” Although JJ wasn’t going to complain about the dark red dress she had on, or the way her straightened hair fell over shoulders.

“Off duty,” she said. He nodded, resting a hand on the railing, and her eyes trailed his movement. “So, can I get through, or what?”

“Oh, yes. Of course, m’lady.” JJ put a hand over his chest, bowing his head, and she rolled her eyes. When she moved to pass him, he simultaneously moved in the same direction, unintentionally blocking her path. Then she tried the other side, just as he did. Kie sighed, fixing him with a hard look. 

“I really have to go to the bathroom,” she said. 

“Want me to hold your drink?” JJ asked.

Kie drew her arm back, hiding her glass, and teased, “I don’t think I want you anywhere near me and drinks again.”

JJ reached his arm across to grab it, and she quickly raised her arm up, smirking. When he stretched his own arm, he looked up to see a small plant hanging from the ceiling. Kie must’ve noticed it at the same time, because they made eye contact, and he only just realized how he practically had her pushed against the wall on the landing. Her gaze drifted from his eyes to his mouth, and this time he was certain he wasn’t imagining it. 

Her emotions were completely indecipherable, so he decided to take the risk. JJ dropped his hands to her waist, and pulled her mouth to his. He felt the moment when her shock subsided as she brought her hands to his face. She tasted like wine and sugar, and everything he imagined for almost three weeks now. 

“Holy shit! Finally!”

“Wheezie!”

When they broke apart, he saw Sarah and Wheezie standing at the bottom of the stairs, both of them wearing the biggest grins he’d ever seen, despite Sarah’s hand covering her sister’s mouth. 

“Don’t you two have anything better to do?” JJ asked, and he felt Kie’s breath on his cheek as she laughed. 

“Uh, no!” Wheezie said assuredly. “Do you think I would’ve gone to see Santa three times this month if I did?” 

Sarah pursed her lips, like she was thinking about it. “No, she’s right. I really don’t.”

“Come on,” Kie whispered, nodding to the top of the stairs. JJ gladly let her pull him up with her.

“Hey! JJ, you better not fuck my best friend in my bedroom!” Sarah shouted. “And Kie, you better not fuck my brother in my bedroom!” 

“Half brother!” JJ yelled back.

“Still applies!”

“Language!” Wheezie said. 

JJ and Kie both laughed, Kie leading him into the guest room—unofficially his room—which might finally be put to use. 

“Wait, aren’t your parents downstairs?” he asked.

Kie shrugged. “They think I went to the bathroom.”

“You think...we’ll have time?” Instead of responding, she kissed him, which was answer enough for JJ. 

It turned out they did, in fact, have time. Kie’s parents barely batted an eye when they both returned to the living room, Kie’s hair slightly less straight than it was when she arrived, and JJ’s not looking much better. Sarah looked as though she was having a difficult time withholding from announcing them to the entire party. Wheezie had turned on _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , but smiled when they reentered, patting the seat next to her on the couch. There were two untouched hot chocolates on the table.

When JJ and Kie joined her, Wheezie leaned over to him and whispered, “I didn’t even have to trip you this time.”

He ruffled her hair. “Who’s the Grinch now?”

But JJ's heart grew three sizes that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully someone caught the random Parent Trap reference here lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
